Autobianchi Y10
The Autobianchi Y10 is a 'designer' city car and economy car manufactured from 1985 to 1995 and marketed under the Lancia brand in most export markets (as Lancia Y10). The car was manufactured at the Fiat´s Autobianchi plant in Desio, Milan until 1992 and after that in Arese, near Alfa Romeo plants. It offered a very high level of trim for its market segment. The Y10 featured a rear beam suspension design (called Omega) that was subsequently fitted to the facelifted Fiat Panda. Despite its short length, the Y10 boasted a drag coefficient of just 0.31. It sold rather well, for its unique style, luxurious trim and the continuously variable transmission that equipped certain versions. Its excellent aerodynamics, characterized by very clean lines and a Kammback, also provided great fuel economy. Sales in the United Kingdom were not so strong, though it remained on sale until Lancia's withdrawal from the British market (and all other right-hand drive markets) in 1994. 1st Series The attention and interest shown by the international public at the Geneva Motor Show, Fiat-Lancia Group to give hope that the new Y10 meet the public's taste, but sales of the first month struggle to take off. The real cold shower, which curbs the enthusiasm of the first potential customer lists are Y10, judged too high, evidently people willing to spend more for a little economy car 'most wanted in 1985 are still few. In 1985 Autobianchi-Lancia assembled 63.495 Y10. The campaign focuses on the vehicle's original philosophy and technical content. Because Y10 is innovative car that offers exceptional performance and a series of new solutions in its class. Thus was born "The city of the future" and, thanks to "Donna Robot" (Woman Robot) that acts as godmother moving with sinuous feminine, the car becomes unmistakable Y10 characterized by its modernity. All versions come with a five speed gearbox. The Y10 was taken, in the arrangement of the main mechanical parts, most cars of its era: front-wheel drive, front transverse engine, as regards the suspension has a MacPherson strut front and rear rigid axle "omega". 1985 Y10 Fire: Equipped with the new four-cylinder Fire (Fully Integrated Robotized Engine), with displacement of 999 cc and maximum power of 45 hp at 5000 rpm/minute, a very flexible engine, low noise, low-power, allowing it to exceed 145 km/h and accelerate from 0 to 100 km/h in 16 seconds. Y10 Touring: Driven by a motor of 1049 cc, with a maximum power of 56 hp at 5,850 r/min and maximum torque of 81.4 N m at 3,000 r/min, developed from four-cylinder SOHC, produced in Brazil, that equipped the Fiat 127. This version, externally, is identical to the Fire, plate rear side, while on the carrier can be seen the Alcantara in place of the fabric coverings. The Touring is quite lively, with a maximum speed of 155 km/h and acceleration from 0 to 100 km/h in 14.5 seconds. Y10 Turbo: Touring has the same engine, but equipped with IHI turbocharger with intercooler, with a maximum power of 85 hp at 5,750 r/min and maximum torque of 122.6 Nm at 2,750 revs/minute. Compared to 1050 "naturally aspired" by Touring, is distinguished by the exhaust valves to sodium, the segments special, the collectors high resistance, the electric fuel pump and electronic ignition "Digiplex". It boasts of a supercharging system from "Formula 1" in miniature with intercooler, bypass valve and thermostatic valve. This peppery version speed is 180 km / h and accelerates from 0 to 100 km/h in 9.5 seconds; is externally recognizable by the presence of a red piping on the bumpers, for the adhesive band at the base of the side with the writing Turbo, the tailpipe in polished metal and larger bumpers themselves, specific design and larger than her sisters "quiet" inside you may notice an unusual wheel design from sportier seats as well as from molding and wrapping the analog instruments have more complete series, but with extra arricchibile with Check Control instrumentation or "solid state". 1986 Since 1986, we add new versions, some cheaper. The range includes models from Fire, Fire LX, Touring and Turbo. All Y10 now have the required height adjustable steering wheel. The sales finally take off, despite the disappointment of the earliest examples of buyers, not at all happy to see your prices decline significantly in a few months after its debut. At the end of 1986 debuts the 4WD version and the total production in 1986 was of 80.403 Y10. Y10 Fire: The new entry-level version, the Fire, is now standard equipment in most meager, however, to which corresponds a lower price, estimated at one million lire; outside this version is recognizable by the front grill looks very poor, with i.e. a frame in matt black and black grille (in contrast to Fire '85 that had a polished stainless steel frame and a grid, the same for all versions, with baffature silver), the taillights simplified and asymmetrical, with only a reversing light to the right and only one headlight on the left rear fog light. Were kept inside the cloth upholstery and introduces a new dashboard, also adequately depleted by the absence of doors on compartments and drawers. Y10 Fire LX: Between the Fire and the Touring is now brought a new version, the Fire LX.In essence, this is the '85 version of Fire, and differs from the new basic version, as well as for the plate back to the bridge, looking richer and here with the doors self-closing drawers and compartments, upholstered in Alcantara as well for the presence of electric windows, central locking and overhead digital clock Borletti Vegliaflesh and reading lights, all part of the standard. 1987–1988 In the period 1987–88 the small Autobianchi becomes increasingly a mature product, with a precise position on the market, coveted by a clientele varied and very different instances. It now counts the expected success, but otherwise makes itself heard at events so far unusual in the automotive world: the presentation of the "special series" particularly enhanced and exclusive versions, with features and details in their own right, that is not available on cars common, once again to emphasize the variety of users Y10. Twenty years later, special versions related to a brand, not necessarily in the automotive field, are visible to all and are now part, on a permanent basis, the vast majority of lists: in those years a new concept even diffuse Y10 in order to offer the car: a real object "trendy" to limit the "snob", linked to the lifestyle of the period, to be shown as a real "status symbol" or as an object belonging to a group. In 1987 was assembled 109.708 Y10 for a total of 254.000 vehicles produced from 1985. Y10 Fila: The first special version to debut in February 1987, is the Y10 Fila, a model aimed primarily at young and dynamic company Biella signed homonym of sports and leisure. Mechanically derived from Y10 Fire (range 1986), which retains the standard accessories, it is very easy to recognize because they are fully painted in white: not only the body but also the tailgate, bumpers, grille front and wheel trims. To break the monotony we think the adhesive strips in black and blue, running along the beltline, culminating towards the door, with the famous mark; in the seats and door panels were covered with blue fabric, and Fila logo was placed on the backs of front seats. The success of this first special version, especially by young award-winning, not long in coming to the point that, in March 1988, it is supported by the second version, called Fila 2: the body is now painted black, this time excluding hub caps, bumpers and front grille, the strip that runs along the side wall is white and red this time, as well as the interior is the coloring of the fabric to be different, no longer blue but red. Y10 Martini: The Y10 Martini a few months following the first edition of Fila, and arrives in dealerships in June 1987. Made to celebrate the sporting association with Martini & Rossi, which for decades collecting the Lancia successes in the racing world with his incomparable Delta, the Y10 Martini comes from Turbo and available, even in this case, in white only, also used for wheel covers (available as an optional alloy wheels) while the bumpers are those, wrap around and lowered, the Turbo, unpainted. The side is covered by a strip with the colors of the racing team winning Martini colors used for the seat fabric and door panels. Y10 Missoni: With the arrival of autumn, in October 1987, comes the Y10 Missoni, derived from the Fire LX and signed by the famous fashion designer Ottavio Missoni (which will appear in a television spot next to his creation), he has chosen for a body exclusive and unique Memphis Blue metallic (black door), with matching interior fabrics, made of hazelnut Alcantara dashboard and door panels, seats while adopting a fabric "Missonato" velvet stripes, the carpet is coordinated with the exterior color, and to make recognizable this version, in the final part of the side, halfway between the rib and the rear window, is applied an adhesive of the mark Missoni. Specification The Autobianchi Y10 made his official debut at the Geneva Show in March 1985 designed to replace the fifteen-year-old A112. It was pipped to the European Car of the Year for 1986 by the Ford Scorpio. Category:Autobianchi Category:Modern Category:Post-war